random_elimination_tablefandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Steel
Christopher Steel is a contestant in Season One of the Hunger Games. He is from Sunset Valley, where the First Games were held. He is very friendly to his fellow contestants and is usually very good at securing a meal for himself. Although he seems to try his best, Christopher is usually not very good at main challenges and usually finds himself with a low score. Episodes Season One In episode one, he was friendly and got along quite well with everyone else. He was one of the first to secure a bed, allowing him a goodnights rest. When the following morning came, he was very quick to grab the third and final meal for that period. When it came time for the challenge, foosball, he went up against Suzy but lost to her. Thanks to his rest and meal, he was able to keep himself afloat during the death challenge. In episode two, Christopher once again was able to get on of the meals and eat. At the archery challenge, he did quite well and scored 2 out of 3 shots, but was once again beaten by Suzy who hit all 3. During the death challenge, he was the very first to make it out of the maze, allowing him to live another day. Episode three started as Christopher, Jamie, and Ella headed for the first meal of the day. With some quick thinking, he was able to grab it before the girls. After that, the challenge was prepared and Christopher once again had to face Suzy, this time and table tennis, and once again was beaten by her. Before the death challenge could begin, Ella starved which meant Christopher and his fellow four remaining contestants could in fact eat that day. In episode four, Christopher stayed on the (mechanical) bull for 25.2 seconds, which was enough to grant him another low score. When it came time for the death challenge, he and Suzy were able to find the two hidden plates of food and escape the blizzard. He was also able to recieve one of the three meals. In episode five, he and Suzy spent some quality time under the night sky and shared a kiss under the full moon. In the challenge, he once again didn't do very well and recieved another low score. When it came time for the death challenge, he seemed to be very prone to picking blueberry skin jelly beans and spent most of the day with blue skin as a result. He was also once again able to eat after finding one of the meals. In the finale, Christopher shared his last meal with Suzy and Jamie and joked with them about the weeks they'd spent together before heading to the final challenge. Once they arrived, Christopher started out doing very well but was stopped after eating a jelly bean that caused him to burn to death. Season Two In episode two, he and the rest of the fallen season one contestants returned to haunt to house. Notes *He and Suzy had started a relationship, although that ended with his death. *He has scored low in almost every episode. *He was able to eat every chance there was. *Final Meal Count: 5 *Final Challenge Win Count: 0 Gallery Suzy and Christopher.jpg|Suzy and Christopher after sharing a kiss Christopher's Ghost.jpg|Christopher after death Ghosts.jpg|The ghosts return Category:TS3 Hunger Games S1 Cast Category:TS3 Hunger Games Male Category:TS3 Hunger Games Deceased Category:TS3 Hunger Games 3rd Place